


Her Attitude and His Eyes

by dragonryder94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, allusion to sexytimes, also cursing, sterek, there's a small child in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he left she was 18, pregnant and hopelessly in love with him. Seven years later it was mostly the same situation, except she is a lot more bitter and now there's little girl with her attitude and his eyes. girl!Stiles. Hard T for swearing. sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

She was fuming, as was her right. He had no right, no fucking right whatsoever to even be back in Beacon Hills. How dare he come to the place he left her in and try to pretend that the last seven years hadn't happened? How dare he come back and act like it was her fault that he didn't know his daughter?

Stiles pushed him out the front door and onto the porch so that she could yell properly without worrying about waking Lily up. He held up his hands and tried to say something to calm her down but she pushed him away again and yelled,

"I hate you so much! You have no idea how much I hate you. And you know what the worst part is?  _I_  could have taken just the rejection.  _I_  would have been okay. I hate you because of what you did to that little girl. She has spent that last seven years not knowing who her father is because I didn't have the guts to tell her that he didn't care enough to know her." That was a low blow, and she could tell it affected him through the widening of his eyes but she didn't care. She needed him to know.

A mother's love is endless, but so is her rage if someone or something threatens her child. Her copper eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she said in a watery voice,

"I couldn't look her in the eye and tell her that he never wanted me and that he never wanted her to begin with." She looked away from him and let a few tears fall before wiping them away angrily. Turning back to look at him she no longer felt sadness. Just anger, pure and strong. Taking a deep breath she pointed to the road and said quietly,

"I want you to leave. And I don't want you to come back. She doesn't need this; she doesn't need  _you_." He held up his hands again and looked at the house behind her before saying,

"Stiles, you live in a tiny little apart-" She cut him off angrily saying,

"We've been doing fine for the past seven years  _without_  you Derek. I'm sure we can survive a little bit longer."

He simply watched her for a moment until he said quietly,

"I know that what I did was cruel. And you're right; it was a terrible thing to do to Lily. But I'm trying Stiles. I really am. This isn't exactly easy for me either! But I'm going to make things right. No matter what I have to do. I  _promise_." He turned and started towards his car as she muttered,

"Yeah, cause you always kept your promises, didn't you?" He heard her, there was no way he hadn't, but he didn't acknowledge it, and then he was in his car and driving down the road.

Stiles let out a deep sigh and sat down on her porch, holding her head in her hands as she mumbled,

"Fucked is what I am. Completely and utterly  _fucked_."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years ago

Stiles sat on her the lid of her toilet holding a box she had had to drive two towns over to buy. She'd been on the pill since she was 16 and never once had she missed or been late for her period. It had been four, four, days since she was supposed to start and there had been nothing; no cramps, no headaches, no PMS, nada nothing zip zilch.

Wiping under her eyes she stood and got the test out of the box. After she peed on it she waited for about ten minutes until two litter pink lines showed up on the screen.

Holding her mouth she slid down the wall staring at the test silently, unable to say or do anything. She must've sat there for an hour until she heard her father come through the door and yell her name. Shocked out of her stupor she shoved the box to the very back of the bathroom cupboard and put the test in her pocket.

Her dad was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he saw her and said,

"Hey there kiddo. I saw Scott on my way home Something about 'pack' business." She rolled her eyes and said,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go over to his house. You planning on eating that?" She looked at his sandwich, dripping with mustard and mayonnaise and roast beef. He made a face as she raised an eyebrow but sighed, handing her the sandwich and responding,

"Don't know where you put it all kid. I'll just eat some…salad…I guess." He said the word like it offended him as she ate the sandwich saying,

"You know me dad. Hollow leg and everything." And the whole 'eating for two' thing she had going on, but who cared?

Finishing her sandwich she made sure her dad ate his salad before she left, driving over to Scott's house. His was in his living room when she got there, and looked like he was in the middle of a Halo marathon from the wrappers and empty bottles scattered around him. Plopping down on the couch next to him she stretched saying,

"What's up? My dad said something about pack business?" The Sheriff had been on the werewolf loop ever since the beginning of junior year, when he almost sent Stiles to a private boarding school to keep her from getting in trouble so often. That had been a fun conversation to have with her dad and the Pack, and it nearly gave her father a heart attack. Scott paused his game and said,

"Yeah, Derek needs to know where you're going for college. We're all trying to stay around LA and I guess he just needs to know." Stiles made a face before responding,

"About that…I'm not leaving Scott. I'm applying to the community college." Scott jumped up saying,

"What!? Stiles, no way! You've always wanted to go to UCLA. What gives?" Wringing her hands nervously she stated,

"Scott, I can't leave my dad. He needs me to stay with him. If I'm not here to bug him about what he eats who will? His health isn't great and I'm not going to risk anything happening while I'm away at college." Shaking his head Scott sat down and said,

"Derek is not going to be happy about that. Not happy at all." Narrowing her eyes she snapped,

"Oh yeah? Well Derek can go fuck himself. I'm not a piece of property. He doesn't own me, and I sure as hell don't have to answer to him." Scott sighed and passed her a controller, letting her take her frustrations out on the video game and not pushing the issue any further.

When she got home a few hours later her dad was sleeping in his armchair, the TV playing quietly on a murder mystery show. Sighing softly she took the bag of potato chips from his lap and switched the TV off.

Walking up to her room she flipped her laptop open and googled 'pregnancy'. She was not thrilled with what she found. If anything the sites and pictures made her anxiety even worse. As she read an article her window slid open and she hurriedly shut down her tabs. Without turning she said sarcastically,

"You know, I have a front door that is perfectly functional." Isaac shrugged and flopped down on her bed saying,

"Well I didn't want to wake your dad up. And I needed to talk to you." Stiles sighed and held her forehead as she said,

"Look Isaac, as much as I love our talks I have a college essay to write." The werewolf snorted and held up his phone reading off a text message,

"'Stiles said she isn't going to LA with the pack. Community college. Frowny face frowny face'. Why did you tell Scott that you're staying here? And I want the real reason. I'm not dumb, and I know it's not because of your dad." She looked at him for a minute, silently cursing the day they became so close. Letting out a soft sigh she walked over and took his hands, placing them on her now flat stomach as she whispered,

"I'm pregnant Isaac. That's why I can't go to LA with you guys. I am pregnant with Derek's baby." Isaac looked up at her saying,

"What? Stiles how the Hell did this happen?" She sat down next to him and recounted the story saying,

"It was a few weeks ago. He came over for something; research I think. Somehow things got really heated, really fast. I was up against the wall and then we were making out and all of a sudden we were naked." He cut her off suddenly, eyes flashing and teeth lengthening as he snarled,

"Did he force you to have sex with him? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!" She wrapped a hand around his wrist and said quietly,

"No Isaac. Everything was very consensual, I promise. And he was gentle with me too. Almost like he cared about me." Smiling ruefully she laughed saying,

"Cared about me. How stupid was I? He was gone before I was even asleep." The wolf next to her whined and said quietly,

"You need to tell him Stiles. He has a right to know that he's going to be a father. Maybe he'll change his mind and we'll all stay in Beacon Hills." She scoffed saying angrily,

"Come on Isaac. He doesn't want me. He's already made that perfectly clear, hasn't he?" Please don't tell him; I'll call and tell him, I promise." The werewolf nodded and lay back on her bed. Sighing she followed, curling into his arms and letting him hold her.

That was something that had rubbed off on her from the wolves. Whenever there was a werewolf in her room they needed to cuddle. Especially Isaac. He loved the pack and how close they all were, but he loved Stiles the most.

She had become his anchor, a motherly figure in his life, and whenever they weren't together it was almost like they had a telepathic connection.

Her father was used to seeing various werewolves in his house, mainly in Stiles' room, so it wasn't a surprise for him to see Isaac and Stiles spooning on her bed. Shaking his head at the two he pulled her blanket over them before he want to his own bed.

It wasn't until after the Pack had left in late August, around her one month marker that she decided to tell her father. He nearly fainted and had a heart attack all at once. When he finally came back to her the first thing he said, quietly as if he couldn't believe it, was,

"I'm gonna be a grandpa?" With tears in her eyes she smiled and said,

"Yeah dad. Future granddaughter or grandson in here." She smiled again, getting teary-eyed and the Sheriff hugged her tightly saying,

"Hey, hey there sugarpop. You know that I love you, at your best and your worst and everywhere in between. I'm happy Stiles, I'm really happy for you, and I promise I will babysit whenever I can." She laughed and wiped her eyes saying,

"Thanks dad. I was scared that you would be mad at me and freak out all over the place." The Sheriff shook his head and hugged her again saying,

"No Stiles, I could never be mad at you; not for something like this at least. I'm excited, and I can't wait to my new grandbaby. He stopped talking for a moment before continuing quietly,

"Can I ask who the father is?" She sighed and shook her head saying,

"I'll tell you eventually. I just know that it's going to upset you, and I don't want to upset you. Not today at least." He didn't push the issue again until the day before the baby was born and he asked her,

"So Isaac is coming in tonight?" She nodded happily and he pursed his lips continuing,

"Isaac is the only one who knows. He's the only one coming back for the baby. Is Isaac…?" Stiles shook her head furiously saying,

"Oh my God Dad no! Ew Isaac is my brother. Gross! Don't make me hurl, my gag reflex is really sensitive these days." The Sheriff shrugged but said no more on the subject.

Isaac came into town that night, beat up old pickup truck puttering loudly into the driveway. Stiles, nine months pregnant and counting, waddled out the front door and into his arms, sobbing with happiness. He laughed and smiled joking,

"Man, I know that you love me and all Stiles, but this is way too much." When he pulled away she was still crying but she said,

"I'm very high on pregnancy hormones right now Lahey. Don't mess with the emotional pregnant woman, unless you have a death wish." He smiled and shook the Sheriff's hands before following the two inside. Her father gestured to the table saying,

"Stiles had been cooking up a storm for two days straight. If you're not hungry just pretend you are." The werewolf waited for the Sheriff and Stiles to serve themselves before taking his own food as a courtesy of being invited into their home. After dinner the John cleaned up the plates and said to Isaac,

"I'm pretty sure you won't use it, but we made up the living room for you." The werewolf smiled but shook his head, following Stiles up the stairs to her room. It was a mess, with baby clothes and toys scattered all around the floor. Raising an eyebrow he said,

"Damn Stiles. Your room is a mess. You sure you're not having twins? Jesus, how do you expect one baby to wear all this shit?" She stuck her tongue out at him and carefully sat down on her bed and rubbed her stomach as she said,

"How about I get you pregnant and see how well you do? I'm under an assload of stress." The man sighed and shook his head before he kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her belly and asking,

"Do you know the sex yet?" Stiles shook her head saying,

"Nope. I wanted a surprise. Can you tell what it is?" He leaned forward and snuffled at her stomach for a moment until he nodded and started,

"Yeah it's gonna be a-" She smacked him lightly saying,

"Isaac! Surprise, remember?" He shook his head and smiled, crawling up onto her bed. Sighing she slowly leaned back with him, wincing as the baby kicked particularly hard. The werewolf nuzzled her and said quietly,

"Derek has been really hard on all of us lately. I think you should call him." She shook her head and said angrily,

"I've called him, texted him, Facebooked him, even emailed him. I've reached out in literally every way possible, short of getting on my car and driving to LA. If he doesn't want to talk to me then that is not my fault!" Isaac held up a hand and said soothingly,

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm not throwing blame around. I just think he's a lot more angry then he usually is and that you and this situation might, might, have something to do with it." She shrugged and sighed, turning to snuggle into the werewolf. He wrapped an arm around her, being careful of her large belly.

They were only asleep for a few hours, because the werewolf was woken up by a strangely pungent, musky odor that came out of nowhere. Glancing down he saw a wet stain on the mattress and felt Stiles seize up. Shaking her as gently as he could he said,

"Stiles! Stiles! Your water broke, come on and wake up." She was grimacing in pain and holding her stomach as she said,

"Go get my dad. He knows what to do." The werewolf woke up the older man, only just being able to point and say,

"Stiles…contractions…baby!" The Sheriff moved quickly, grabbing a suitcase and telling Isaac,

"I'm gonna get the car, help her down the stairs." They both worked quickly, and it seemed like no time had passed before Stiles was in a gown, holding her stomach as her contractions started coming faster and faster.

When the doctor deemed her dilated enough The Sheriff told Isaac to stay with her. He wasn't good with the room, not after seeing Stiles' own birth. The werewolf was glad for his healing ability, seeing as Stiles broke one of his fingers with her crushing grip as she pushed.

Her face was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead as she pushed. The breathing exercises and classes she had paid all that money for were really pointless now, because how was she supposed to concentrate on breathing and staying calm when she was pushing a watermelon sized baby out a hole the size of a walnut!?

Finally, two hours after she had gotten to the hospital, at 3:08 in the morning on April 14 Lillian Rosalee Stilinski was born. She came into the world screaming her little lungs off and Isaac smiled, kissing Stiles on the forehead saying,

"Well she definitely has your lungs." Stiles laughed and held her arms out for the little pink bundle. Lily's face was all red and squashy, with a small shock of dark brown hair resting on her soft head. She yawned widely and opened her eyes to look at her mother and Stiles gasped. Looking up at her were two light gray eyes, completely identical to Derek's. She smiled with tears in her eyes, kissing the baby's forehead gently before holding her out to the werewolf.

Isaac accepted her from Stiles, who felt close to passing out and the nurses let the Sheriff in to meet his granddaughter. When the Sheriff held her for the first time he had tears in his own eyes until she opened hers and peered at him with a wide, questioning gaze.

Seeing her eyes, which were identical to the Alpha's, John sighed deeply and looked at Isaac with knowing eyes, but held the small bundle closer to his chest, only handing her off to the nurses when it was completely necessary.

Isaac sat with Stiles in her room as she dozed, accepting Lily from the nurse when she brought her back into the room. The nurses all thought he was the father which was why he was ever here, so he wasn't going to correct them.

Holding Lily close to his nose he sniffed her deeply, eyes mellowing to gold as his wolf sensed the newest member of his pack; the most vulnerable member. She was only a pup, but he could smell the wolf in her, wild and strong. It was only expected. Derek was an Alpha after all, and when Alpha's mated it was usually to reproduce. Lily wasn't an accident, or a chance. She had been biologically intended to be born.

She gurgled and looked up at him, a chubby hand hitting his face gently. She recognized the color in his eyes and she made a happy cooing noise as her own eyes bled to a bright blue.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lillian Rosalee Stilinski! You had better get your butt down here right now!” Stiles was sitting at her table, shaking her head as she read a letter from her daughter’s teacher at the elementary school.

Lily was only 6 and a half, but she had inherited Stiles aptitude for learning so she kept up in her class. Sometimes Stiles wasn’t all too thrilled that her daughter was a werewolf; and this was one of those times.

Reading the last part of the letter she watched as her daughter poked her head around the corner of the stairs. Crooking her finger forward Stiles said,

“Can you please explain to me why Ms. Dott sent me a letter saying that you’ve been pushing Jeremy down on the playground; multiple times?” Lily shrugged and looked at the floor mumbling,

“I thought that’s what you’re supposed to do when you like someone?” Stiles sighed and rubbed her temple replying,

“Baby, first of all you are _way_ too young to like boys. Second of all, that is not the way you show someone you like them. And lastly, if I receive a _letter_ from your teacher about my daughter ‘bullying’ another student then it has gone too far. Understood?” The little girl’s lower lip trembled as she whispered,

“But Jeremy smells so _good_. He smells like family; like _pack_.” Stiles sighed tiredly and held her arms out of the girl. Lily climbed onto her mother’s lap and rested her head in the crook of Stiles’ shoulder. Stroking the girls dark brown hair softly Stiles said,

“I don't know baby. I can’t help you with that. Do you want me to call Uncle Isaac so you can talk to him?” Lily shook her head and wiped her eyes saying angrily,

“No, I don't want Uncle Isaac. I want my daddy to tell me why I feel this way about Jeremy!” Stiles sighed the same way she did whenever Lily brought up her father. The intuitive little girl was never happy or satisfied with Stiles’ excuses to not talk about her father. She snuggled into Stiles more as her mother said,

“I’m sorry baby girl. But you can’t keep on doing this to Jeremy. It isn’t fair to him, alright?” The little girl nodded and said quietly,

“I’m tired mommy.” Stiles nodded and held her daughter close to her as she climbed the steps of their apartment to the second floor. Lily only sat on the toilet bowl lid and watched listlessly as her mother readied her bath and her pajamas for the night. She didn’t put up much of a fuss, which concerned Stiles, because the little one was usually a feisty little thing to get ready for bed.         

As she laid the little girl down in bed for the night she heard her whisper to no one in particular,

“Why didn’t he want me?” Stiles sniffled and blinked back tears kissing her daughter swiftly on the forehead as she said thickly,

“Sweetie I wish I had the answers you want. I really do. But I can’t answer a question for him, you know that.” Lily pulled her blankets to her chest and nodded, sighing as she leant into Stiles’ hug. As she pulled back Stiles brushed Lily’s hair away from her forehead and smiled saying softly,

“Goodnight my love.” The little girl nodded and turned over in her bed as Stiles closed her door. Sighing she walked down the stairs and into her kitchen, where she sat and pulled out her work folder.

After Lily was born Stiles went to college to become a teacher, and for the past two and a half years she had been teaching the senior English classes at Beacon Hills High School. The seniors she taught were awful little shits, truth be told, but putting up with them and their crappy writing paid her bills, so she couldn’t complain too much.

Sighing she took a few sips of her wine before reading the first paragraph of one of her essays. After about ten minutes she gave up and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Isaac’s number. He answered on the second ring and without waiting for him to speak she said,

“Dear god, dear lord Isaac, please tell me that a girl as young as Lily can’t smell mate at her age.” The werewolf’s voice was staticy as he said,

“Uh, I don’t really know Stiles. Actually I’m about to go through a tunnel, but Stiles, the pack--” his phone cut out and Stiles sighed tiredly, putting her phone down on the table as she took another swig of wine.

Rubbing her temples she groaned and put her red pen down as she closed her folder. She was seriously not in the mood to read bad essays about Wuthering Heights tonight, so she set her phone on silent and plugged it into the wall as she shuffled upstairs with her wine, not seeing as her phone lit up with text messages from Isaac.

 

The next morning she was up and showering at 5:30. She let Lily sleep in alittle longer then she usually did out of pity for her daughter. After bunning up her still wet hair and pulling on a red blouse and light brown pencil skirt did she go into Lily’s room to gently shake her awake.

The little girl usually took some time to wake up in the morning, taking after Stiles, but this morning she was especially cranky, almost refusing to get out of bed and get dressed for so long that she and Stiles were almost running out of the door to make it to her before school program on time.

As they drove Stiles looked at Lily in her rearview mirror and said firmly,

“I want you to apologize to Jeremy today. He’s not a wolf Lily. He doesn’t understand, okay?” Lily nodded but folded her arms and huffed angrily, eyebrows crinkling in a way that made her look so much like Derek it made Stiles’ heart ache to look at her.

As she walked the little girl to the front of her school Stiles knelt in front of her and fixed her ponytail as she said softly,

“Baby I love you more than enough for two parents, alright? I love you and I want you to know that I will never ever stop loving you. You got that?” Her daughter looked at her with sad eyes and nodded, accepting the hug that Stiles folded her into easily and taking the kiss on her forehead with only a small wrinkle of her nose.

Stiles waved softly to her as she watched her walk into the building before getting into her car and driving to the high school. She didn’t have a homeroom, which she thanked God for every day, because she always seemed to make in with only minutes to spare before first period.

Setting her coffee down on her desk she started up her computer and logged in, pulling up the notes she had made for the newest play she was starting with her kids, Hamlet. As she collected herself and her papers, Mrs. Wilkinson, the resident American history teacher who had been teaching since Stiles’ mother was a student, sauntered in smiling. Walking over she said happily,

“Oh Genim, you’ll never believe that good news!” Not looking up from her papers Stiles said drily,

“Did Harris burn himself with acid again?” Mrs. Wilkinson tittered and wiped a smudge of power blue eyeshade from her cheek as she said,

“Oh your sense of humor my dear. Alas, no. They’ve finally found a new teacher to fill Mr. Frankfield’s spot as the European History teacher. And oh Genim is he ever handsome and close to your age too.” Stiles sighed and looked up from her portfolio saying,

“Look Edna, as much as I appreciate your weird attempts to set me up with every man in the area I’ll pass. I’m perfectly fine with being single. And I don't want to introduce Lily to any man without thinking about it first.” Mrs. Wilkinson huffed but consented,

“Well fine. But I’m telling you he’s a lovely young man. You should give him a chance.” Stiles nodded absently and looked down again saying,

“Of course Edna. I’ll keep my mind open. I’ll see you later Edna.” The older woman nodded and left as Stiles’ first batch of seniors walked in for first period. And as always, at 8:30 am on Monday mornings Katie James was first in line at her desk with a complaint about her essay grade from the previous week. Stiles would roll her eyes behind her lids and say, like she did _every_ Monday, that her grading was final, and no she wouldn’t change her mind.

As she stood at the front of the class passing out their newest essay assignment she wondered how the hell this had become her life. So boring, monotonous, and mundane. For fuck’s sake she had seen more bloodshed and gore in her final two years of high school then any human had a right to see in twenty years.   

Finally, her first three painstakingly boring period were over and she could go to the cafeteria and buy an overpriced sandwich for lunch. Walking to the lunch room she sighed as she saw a few of the lacrosse jocks holding a smaller boy and dumping his things out on the hallway floor. Rolling her eyes at the stereotypical high school image she said loudly,

“Mr. Lively. What exactly do you and Mr. Jacobs are doing?” The head jock looked at her with that cocky look in her eyes that she knew all too well. He fumbled with an excuse in the face of authority though and she held up a hand saying,

“Rhetorical question Brandon. Please put Paul down. Pick up his things and both of you go the principal’s office.” The two jocks muttered under their breath just like she expected they would and as they walked off she placed her hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder and said softly,

“You alright Paul?” He nodded as he put his things back into his bag and she smiled saying,

“Go on and get to class. If your teacher says anything about you being late have them call me, okay?” The teen smiled at her and walked off down the hallway. Shaking her head she walked into the cafeteria and stood in line grabbing a turkey club sandwich and a diet coke. As she walked back to her classroom the bell rang and she had a maneuver through students going to their fifth period class.

Thankfully she had a second free period in a row as she sat down at her desk and unwrapped her sandwich. After taking a bite she opened her internet and checked her emails. Her door opened and without looking up she said in an exasperated tone,

“I’m free from you guys for another fifteen minutes. Go away.” The door opened wider and Stiles looked up angrily starting to speak until she saw who it was.

A tall, lanky man wearing a slate gray jacket with a navy cardigan underneath and charcoal pants was standing in her doorway. His jet black hair was cut just above his eyes with a few curls brushing the nape of his extremely long neck. Light stubble covered his cheeks, and his eyes were the bluest color she had ever seen. He smiled and it took less than a second for Stiles to melt at the Irish accent that lifted his words,

“Do you greet all your new colleagues with that enthusiasm or is it just for me?” Stiles look at him absentmindedly for a moment before shaking her head and laughing,

“Oh no. Sorry, I thought you were one of my annoying students. Come in, come in please.” He smiled and held his hand out saying,

“Colin. Colin Morgan. New European history teacher. How’d you do?” Stiles took the hand offered and replied,

“Stiles Stilinski. Senior English teacher going on 3 years. Did they import you just for your accent?” Colin laughed and Stiles would be lying through her teeth if she said that the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes didn’t make her stomach tingle He leaned against her desk saying,

“Ah, no. I was moving to the area and I figured I could find a teaching job if I needed to.” Stiles raised an eyebrow and repeated,

“If you needed to? What kind of degree do you have?” The man shrugged and said,

“Well I’ve got my teaching degree, and a PhD in European Historical Studies.” Stiles’ eyes widened as she exclaimed,

“Holy crap! How old are you? My God, that is so awesome.” Colin kept smiling and Stiles kept melting as he said,

“I’m 28. And thank you for the compliments. But as you said, you’ve only got about 8 minutes left before your students get here. I’ll leave you to your lunch then Genim.” She had to repress a shudder at how he made her name sound as she shook her head and replied,

“It’s just Stiles. The only person who can call me that is Edna, but she’s known me since I was in diapers. Okay?” He nodded and pulled the door open saying quietly,

“Well then, I shall see you around, shan’t I, Stiles?” She smiled and nodded her head watching him walk out of her classroom. Breathing out a huge sigh she made a note to send Edna an edible arrangement, because goddamn, this was a good set up.

Stumbling her way through the rest of her classes she had never been happier for the end of the day to show up. After the last of her students had vacated her room she sat at her desk writing up a lesson plan for the next day when her door opened and Colin walked in again. She smiled widely at him and he ran a hand through his hair saying nervously,

“I, uh, well I was kind of wondering if maybe you might want to go and get a cuppa. You know, with me. I mean, not that you need to or anything. I just thought that maybe……” She cut him off saying,

“I’d love too, but I have to head over to the elementary school. I need to pick up my daughter and get home. These essays won’t grade themselves you know.” She smiled tightly waiting for the rejection of her child but instead Colin’s eyes simply widened and he smiled saying,

“Daughter? Oh that’s lovely. I love children. Come from a big family and everything. How old is she?” Stiles smiled and pulled up a picture of them on her phone from a weekend out a couple of months ago saying,

“She’ll be seven in April. Her name is Lily.” Colin grinned widely and continued,

“Well she is adorable. And uh, her father is he?” He flushed and so did Stiles as she coughed and quietly stated,

“He’s not around. And I like it that way.” Colin looked hopeful as he inquired,

“So not today, but sometime soon? I mean, if you want to of course.” Stiles smiled as she gathered her things and nodded stating,

“Definitely. You know where to find me.” They both laughed as he held the door open for her. As they walked down the hallway together Stiles heard a voice from her past say behind her,

“Well, well, well. What is this? Stiles Stilinski really is a woman under all those baggy clothes she used to wear. Who would’ve guessed?” Stiles froze in her tracks and turned slowly on her heel to see one Lydia Martin standing in the hall wearing a pair of perfectly tailored dark grays slacks and a dark purple blouse, strawberry blonde hair pinned up in a perfect French twist.

Stiles simply looked at her for a moment, closing her eyes and opening them like if she did it enough Lydia would just disappear in a cloud of purple smoke or something. To no avail apparently as she looked down at her vibrating phone to read a text message from Isaac,

 _pack is coming back to beacon hills. to stay_       

      

     


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an offensive word regarding women at the very beginning of this chapter. It's there because I feel that if Stiles was a girl her relationship with Lydia would be like the canon relationship Stiles and Jackson have. They can't stand each other and insult each other whenever the opportunity presents itself. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance if the word offends anybody.

Eye twitching slightly Stiles left Colin where he stood and stormed up to Lydia as she growled,

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing here?” Lydia smirked and shrugged saying,

“Well, with my PhD in Physics I’m a hot commodity. I’ve been getting job propositions from every major lab and Mathematics Corporation in the country. But I you know me, always generous, I thought what a better way to give back then to take teaching position at my old high school? Head of mathematics and sciences. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think Stiles?” Stiles’ nostrils flared as she gritted,

“Is everyone back too? Scott and all them? Derek?” Lydia nodded and smiled flashing her left hand which was boasting a rock so big it was a surprise that it was even in the air. Smirking she said primly,

“Well now that I’ve finished my doctorate and Jackson’s done law school we’ve decided that we’re going to have a summer wedding. You’re invited of course, as long as you don’t try to jump my fiancé like you did all the time in high school.” Stiles’ eyes narrowed as she spit venomously,

“I never tried to ‘jump’ Jackson. Excuse me for thinking he should have been shown options instead of being saddled to a cunt like you for the rest of his life. But you’re both way too pretty and self absorbed to be involved with anyone else. I wish you both all the best.” Turning sharply she stalked back to where Colin was waiting and was steaming so much that she didn’t even stop to wait for him.

As they got to the parking lot she stopped and put her head in her hands breathing hard as she leaned against her car. Colin came up behind her and said softly,

“Uh, that was pretty intense. Are you alright?” Letting out a deep breath Stiles nodded and unlocked her car as she explained,

“Just some things from my past that I can’t seem to get rid of. I need to go pick Lily up from school. I will see you tomorrow and we will definitely talk about getting that coffee, okay?” Colin nodded and waved to her as he walked off to his own car. After getting in her car Stiles rested her head on the steering wheel momentarily before shooting a text to Isaac to meet her at her father’s house after she picked Lily up from the elementary school.

As soon as Lily got in the car her little nose wrinkled and commented,

“Mommy, what’s wrong? You smell all funny.” Stiles made a face and looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror smiling as she said,

“Oh no baby. Mommy just had a rough day at school, that’s all. How was your day sweetie?” Apparently that was all Lily needed to get started on a speech about how she and Jeremy were best friends now because she had apologized and shared her pudding cup with him at lunch.

As she pulled into her old driveway she saw Isaac’s pickup truck parked on the street, as well as a car she didn’t recognize. Getting out of the car Lily saw the truck and gasped,

“Uncle Isaac is here? Awesome!” Stiles smiled as she shut the car up, but inside she could feel a panic attack coming on. Lily stopped on her way to the door and turned back saying quietly,

“Mommy are you okay? Your heart is going really, really fast.” Stiles nodded and took a few calming breathes as she said,

“Yeah Lily I’m fine. Just excited to see grandpa and Uncle Isaac is all. C’mon, let’s go.” She let Lily latch on her hand and drag her inside the little girl calling out,

“Grandpa we’re her--” She cut off suddenly, smelling the air hesitantly before whimpering and backing behind Stiles shaking her head as she clutched her mother’s skirt tightly in her small fist. The girl wouldn’t come out as Stiles asked,

“Lily? What’s wrong sweetheart?” The toddler shook her head as Isaac came around the corner already saying,

“I’m sorry Stiles they wouldn’t take no for an answer.” His words were emphasized by Scott barreling past him to pull Stiles into a tight bear hug.

Lily was shocked out of her frightened state by an unfamiliar wolf touching her mother and she came to the side of her to growl menacingly. Well, as menacingly as a six and a half year old werewolf could look with slight fangs and a bright blue gaze.

Scott saw her and put Stiles down as he backed away to look at the small children threatening him. Despite Lily’s werewolf appearance she was very much the spitting image of Stiles, with pale skin, freckles all over her face and a prettily upturned nose.

Scott looked at Stiles with a heartbroken and betrayed look that Stiles couldn’t deny made her heart clench inside her chest. Looking at Isaac she said softly,

“Take her. Please.” The wolf nodded and kneeled down holding out his arms saying,

“C’mon Lils. Let’s go see what grandpa is up to in the kitchen.” The little one nodded frantically and practically leapt into the man’s arms, nuzzling his neck as she whispered,

“Uncle Isaac, who are they? They don’t smell like you and mommy and grandpa.” Isaac shushed her softly and walked back down the hall into the kitchen as Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes questioning,

“Uh Stiles, what the hell is going on here?” The woman shrugged and said tiredly,

“What are you talking about Scott?” Erica piped up from the back saying in a too interested tone,

“I think he might be referring to the fact that you’ve got a kid who just so happens to be a werewolf.” Sighing in defeat Stiles walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch, watching as the other four did the same with the rest of the chairs in the room.

After they had all gotten comfortable she looked at them and said,

“If you all cared so much then why haven’t I heard from any of you except Isaac in the past seven years? Nothing. No calls, texts, emails. Anything. If you all really gave a shit about what was happening in my life then you didn’t show it too well.” They all at least had the decency to look ashamed as she rifled through her purse for some Advil, which she swallowed dry.

Taking another look around the room she narrowed her eyes and said tightly,

“And just where is the Almighty Alpha himself? Did coming to see me for the first time in seven years not deign his godly attention?”  The rest of them looked around uncomfortably as Boyd said,

“Derek didn’t feel like coming back to your house with us.” Stiles snorted and retorted,

“Meaning he’ll be ambushing me at my house later? Great. That’s just how Lily needs to meet her father for the first time.” Scott’s eyes widened as he blurted,

“ What?! Derek is your daughter’s father?” Stiles rolled her eyes and said snarkily,

“Who else Scott? Isaac? Ew, gross.” The curly haired werewolf stuck his head out from the kitchen and commented,

“Uh rude much Stiles? I’m a total catch.” Stiles waved him off huffing and sighed heavily before saying,

“Look, as riveting as this conversation has been I need to go. I only came over to see my dad. Lily! C’mon sweets, we’re leaving.” The little girl poked her heard out from behind Isaac and came forward only when Stiles motioned with her hand.

Instinct told the child to keep her eye on the strange werewolves, keeping her back to the wall as she walked to her mother. As they walked to the door Isaac followed them out saying quietly,

“I can stall him for maybe one night. That’s all I can give you, I’m sorry.” Stiles nodded and watched Lily buckle herself into her car seat as she said,

“I need you to come over tonight. I need to know what’s been happening with everyone and I don’t think I can be alone either.” She took a deep shuddering breath but relaxed when the werewolf threw an arm around her and let her melt into his embrace.

After they pulled away from each other she sighed and he smiled softly saying,

“I’ll come over after I get those four off my back.” She nodded and let him turn and walk back into the house as she went to her car.

Lily was quiet on the drive back to their house but as soon as they got in the door she asked,

“Mommy, who were those wolves? They didn’t smell like you and grandpa. They didn’t smell like pack, I don’t understand.” Stiles sat down at the table and held her arms out, letting her daughter clamber onto her lap. Looking down at the girl Stiles said softly,

“Baby you’re not my first werewolf. I had a pack when I was younger. But they made their way in the world and I made mine. I don’t love them any less for it, but we’re all different now. We’ve grown up. And I don’t know if my old pack realizes that, and if they do they don’t want to let go.” Lily’s little face crumpled and she buried her head in the crook of Stiles neck, playing with the stray strands of her mother’s hair as she whimpered,

“I’m sorry Mommy.” Stiles shook her head and pulled her daughter up to look at her saying confidently,

“No baby. Don’t be. It’s no one’s fault. These things just happen sometimes. Now go on and get washed up for bed. I’ll be up in a little bit to read you a story.” Lily nodded and slid off the chair and walked upstairs.

Sighing Stiles ran a hand through her hair as she walked to the basement door. Flicking the switch she walked down and used the set of keys on the highest shelf to open a very large and very padlocked chest. After opening the three locks on the chest she creaked it open and pulled out two burlap bags.

After relocking the chest she brought both bags upstairs and walked outside with them. Splitting a small incision in the bottom corner of the first bag she drizzled a fine black powder around the perimeter of her house, the only entrance available being her front door.        

After emptying the bag she came inside and lined her bedrooms window with it as well as Lily’s bedroom window before shutting her shades.

Tucking the bag under her bed she wiped the sweat on her forehead before washing her hands thoroughly and heading to Lily’s room.

The little girl was sitting in her bed, nose crinkled as she said,

“Mommy what’s that smell? I think I'm going to---” A small sneeze punctuated her statement and Stiles handed her a tissue as she said quietly,

“Just a project Mommy’s working on. Don’t worry love. What story do you want me to read to you tonight?” Lily handed her the book and said,

“Can we finish James and the Giant Peach?” Stiles smiled and sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed reading to her with gusto and doing voices and impressions of all the different characters. Lily laughed and smiled as her mother acted out and after about half an hour she started drooping, eyes slipping shut against her will as she fell asleep.

Stiles smiled as she looked at her sleeping child, so peaceful in her unconscious world. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead Stiles flicked on her nightlight and shut her door quietly.

She laid her book on the kitchen table and pulled an armchair from the living room to sit directly in the front hall, shrewdly watching the front door for any disturbances and keeping her ears open for any noises outside.

After almost forty-five minutes of sitting her door handle jiggled and she stood suddenly, holding a vial of aconite in her hand behind her back. The door finally opened and Isaac slipped his head through making a face at Stiles’ defensive position.

Holding his hands up he made a face and joked,

“Oh no please don’t hurt me. I’m just an innocent werewolf!” Stiles guffawed waved him inside saying,

“I wasn’t sure who to expect. You know me always the Girl Scout being prepared.” Isaac sniffed and let out a loud sneeze wiping his nose and complaining,

“Christ. Prepared is putting it lightly. How much damn mountain ash do you have in this place?” Stiles shrugged and put her vial down on the table as she said,

“Well I emptied a five pound bag circling the house and I put it in front of all my windows and doors too. So a lot is that answer to that question.” Isaac sighed and plopped next to her at the table saying,

 “Stiles when he finds out he isn’t going to take her away from you.” Stiles inhaled sharply and stood, facing her cabinets as she choked out,

“You don’t know that. I mean you of all people should know how possessive an Alpha can be. What’s going to happen when he finds out that I’ve been keeping a child from him for seven years?” Isaac whined and stood too, crowding and pulling her close. She brought one hand up to her face where she wiped a tear away and sobbed out,

“Isaac I can’t let him take her. She’s my reason for living. I don’t know what I’ll do if he tries to take her. Legally or not.” Isaac turned her to face him and looked at her clinically before he said,

“Stiles you need to calm down. Your heart rate is _way_ too fast. Stiles. Stiles? Stiles!” Her breathing had sped to such a point where she was gasping for breath and clutching her chest. She was feeling dizzy and faint in such a way that rivaled when she found out that her mother had died.

Isaac had seen panic attacks, he’d lived through them too, and he knew what to do. Slowly he approached her, helping her fold herself down on the floor until they were sitting side by side on her kitchen floor. Holding both her hands in his he said calmly,

“Stiles. I need you to come back to me okay? I promise, I _swear_ , I will not let anything bad happen to you or to Lily. I love that little girl with all of my heart just like I love her mom. Okay? Breathe. Deep in. And hold it, hold it. And let it out. Good.” He sat with her through the worst of that attack, until her eyes returned to normal and her breathing had regulated. Hauling himself up he said quietly,

“Do you have anything that you take for them?” She nodded slightly and pointed to a cabinet above the sink. Opening it he pulled the only bottle out and read the directions. Shaking two of the little yellow pills out he handed them to her with a glass of water.

She swallowed them numbly and he helped her get to her feet. Rubbing her face she looked at her and started crying. He pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried, letting her cling to him.

After she was done he guided her up to her room, helping her dress and making a preemptive decision to email her boss and have her take a personal day for work. After sorting everything out he was going to go down and sit in her kitchen until the next morning but she reached out and clutched his wrist.

He sighed softly and went to her dresser were he slipped on an old t-shirt and pair of pajama pants he had left there years ago.

Sliding under the covers he lay there as she crowded up next to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He smiled at her actions and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As they lay there, her dozing and him lying awake listening, the door to her bedroom creaked open. Looking up Isaac saw Lily standing there, clutching her stuffed rabbit. Her face said everything as the man patted the bed and let her crawl in between her and her mother.

Looking down at the two of them, his two girls, his knew that he would do whatever it took to keep both of them safe and happy. And if that meant crossing Derek then his Alpha was going to have to learn to deal with it.

Isaac had learned years ago where his true loyalties lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mountain Ash. Who would've guessed. And I know that canonically it has to be a complete ring around something you want to keep protected, but in my version a werewolf can't just step over it the uncompleted ring. They have to find an entrance point that they can use and that's the only way in or out of the house or building or whatever. 
> 
> Also, if anyone here thinks that Isaac is gonna be in a romance thing with Stiles, no. Absolutely not. They are brother and sister until the end. He thinks of her and Lily as his true pack, and true pack comes before whatever he has with Derek and the rest of them. So they’re a little bit touchy feely, but I swear it there will be none of that romance stuff. Pinky promise.


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles awoke the next morning she looked at her clock and grimaced muttering to herself as she stood and pulled her robe on. Rubbing her face and walking down the hall to Lily’s room she started panicking when her daughter wasn’t in her room.

Practically running down the stairs she breathed a deep sigh of relief when she saw that Lily was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal with Isaac sitting next to her reading the paper.

The werewolf looked up with a raised eyebrow saying,

“Stiles, calm down. I was just getting Lily some breakfast so you could sleep.” Stiles nodded and smiled, walking into the kitchen and kissing Lily on the top of her head saying,

“Good morning my love. What did uncle Isaac get you for breakfast?” The six and a half year old looked up smiling with a brown mouth as she said happily,

“Uncle Isaac got me coco puffs! They’re really yummy. Why don’t you let me have coco puffs for breakfast?” Stiles glared at Isaac who simply smirked at her before going back to hiding behind his paper as she growled,

“Really? Well then Uncle Isaac can play with and entertain you when you get completely sugar high in about twenty minutes.” Isaac folded the paper down to glare at her and she raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. He made a face before smiling at Lily and turning to say,

“Hey Lily bear. Wanna go to the park later?” Lily nodded excitedly and went back to her cereal as Isaac stood and walked to where Stiles was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Sighing the werewolf leaned back against the counter and said quietly,

“I can take her out of the house for a few hours while you and you know who talk.” Stiles nodded and said a quiet,

“Thank you” Lily looked up from her food and said in a questioning tone,

“Uncle Isaac? Why is Lord Voldemort coming to our house when you take me to the park?”Stiles laughed at her daughter as Isaac said,

“Seriously Stiles? Harry Potter? Really?” Smacking his shoulder lightly she smiled and said,

“They are national treasures. I read them to her for bedtime stories. Her favorite character is Professor Lupin.” Isaac laughed at that and sighed as he sipped his coffee. Stiles was rummaging through the refrigerator as her doorbell rang. Going stiff and looking at Isaac she closed her robe and walked to the door.

Steeling herself she opened the door and was surprised to see Scott standing there holding a small bouquet of yellow calla lilies, her favorite flowers. Taking the flowers Stiles let him in saying quietly,

“What are you doing here Scott? On an errand for Derek?” The beta scowled and moved past her into the living room as he sighed and said,

“No Stiles. I came because I wanted to see you. It has been seven years, as you reminded us all last night.” Sitting across from him she crossed her legs and replied,

“Can you blame me? Seven years with almost nothing from all of you except for Isaac and what? You just expect me to jump back into the group and for it to be like it was in high school? I’m sorry Scott but that’s not going to happen. I’m a mother, I have a job, and I have a life. I can’t just drop everything because you guys decided that you wanted to come back.” Scott held his hands up and tried placating her,

“I’m not asking for that. I’m not here to ask for anything except for forgiveness. I’ve been a royal asshole Stiles. And I know it. And I’m sorry. I want to make things right between us if me and Allison are going to live here and start a family of our own. I want see our kids be friends and grow up together.” Stiles looked at him with wet eyes and wiped them quickly before sliding over and hugging him tightly. She nodded and whispered,

“Thank you. I missed you so much, and I forgive you. It’ll take some time but I know things will go back to the way they were.” They both smiled at each other and only looked up when a small noise at the doorway caught their attention. Lily finished her cereal and had cleaned up and was standing in the doorway with Isaac behind her.

Stiles smiled and waved her over saying quietly,

“Lily this is someone I want you to meet. He’s like you, and Uncle Isaac.” The little girl clambered on her mother’s lap. Kissing her daughter’s head softly Stiles continued,

“This is Scott McCall. He’s one of my best friends. Say hi.” Lily looked at the beta cautiously before holding her hand out and saying bravely,

“Nice to meet you Mr. McCall. I’m Lily. I’m 6 and a half. Did you know that the human brain weighs three pounds?” Scott laughed and said happily,

“No I did not know that. It’s very interesting though. Anything else you wanna tell me?” Lily bit her lip as she thought and said brightly,

“Well me and Uncle Isaac were gonna go up to my room and have a princess tea party. Wanna come?” Scott looked at Isaac and mouthed,

“ _Princess tea party_?” The other wolf shrugged and said,

“C’mon Scott. Let’s go have a tea party with Miss Lily here.” Stiles laughed as she watched the two betas get dragged off by her daughter.

She went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess from Isaac and Lily’s breakfast before she sat down with her own.

Sighing she decided it would be a good idea for her to try and grade some more papers since she had taken a sick day. She got through five of them before Scott and Isaac came down following her daughter.

Covering her laugh badly as she took in the two werewolves who were covered in makeup and had ribbons in their hair. Lily smiled at her mother and said happily,

“Uncle Isaac and Scott are gonna go get washed off and we’re gonna go to the park!” Stiles smiled broadly and nodded before saying,

“Well go and put your play clothes on so you don’t get your princess ones dirty. I’ll help Uncle Isaac and Scott get washed up down here.” The little girl nodded and bounded back up the stairs. Stiles smiled at Isaac, who looked closer to a clown then a princess. Wiping both their faces with warm washcloths Stiles listened closely as Isaac said,

“Derek is on his way here. That’s why we’re taking Lily out. I figured you wouldn’t want her here when you talk to him for the first time.” Stiles nodded and whispered,

Thank you. I really appreciate what you’re doing for us.” Isaac gave her a look and smacked her shoulder slightly saying,

“Please. You know that I’d do anything for you guys. Just say the word and I’m your man.” Stiles smiled happily and nodded, wiping the last of the makeup away from both their faces. Scott was struggling with the ribbons in his hair until Stiles took pity on him, untangling the pink fabric from his hair as gently as she could.

A few minutes later Lily came down the stairs wearing a pair of play jeans and a t-shirt. Smiling widely she reached out for Isaac’s hand and said,

“C’mon Uncle Isaac and Scott! We’ve got a park to go play at!” Isaac smiled and let the little girl pull him towards the door. Smiling at the two retreating wolves she turned to Scott and said,

“Call me or text me if anything happens, okay?” Scott nodded and said,

“Don’t worry Stiles she’ll be fine. We’ve got it covered.” She nodded and as soon as they were out of the driveway she went up to her bathroom and took a shower, pulling her hair into a bun and dressing in casual pants and a t-shirt.

Sitting in her kitchen she sighed when she heard footsteps outside her patio door and smiled knowing that the only way he was getting in was by using the front door like everyone else.

Sipping her coffee she watched the door with narrowed eyes, sighing when it didn’t move. Standing and walking to the door she opened it and called out,

“You’re not going to find another way in so you might as well use the front door like a civilized human being.” With her words Derek dropped down from her roof scowling his normal scowl, which hadn’t changed much in seven years, with only a few extra lines on his face from the time away.

Raising an eyebrow at him she moved aside to avoid being pushed as he walked past her into the house. Scoffing she said sarcastically,

“No please, come in. I’ve just put on a pot of fresh coffee.” The alpha stood in her living room looking around at all her things, sniffing things in a manner she was sure he thought of as discreet. Raising her eyebrow she shook her head and said tiredly,

“Don’t you ever get tired of trying to impress people with your weird Alpha mojo? Like I get it; you’re a werewolf you have a good sense of smell. When I was 17 it was cool. I’m almost 26, and now it’s just creepy.” He glared at her and even after all the years that had gone by it was still enough to make her heart skip a beat or two.

Stalking toward the kitchen he sniffed some more saying,

“Isaac spent the night? And Scott was over earlier. But there’s something else.” Her entire body clenched as she followed him in and stood with her back against the refrigerator, trying to hide some of the artwork that Lily brought home as she stuttered,

“Right, about that Derek. Well you see I don’t really know how to tell you this but uh, well, I have---” He ignored her as he walked up the stairs to the second floor where he proceeded to look in the guest room and her own room before looking to the last door on the right.

Trying to cut him off she said breathlessly,

“You know that this is a total invasion of privacy and I could totally call my dad and trust me he would love to arrest you.” He tried to get in the room but he was blocked by her body. Reaching around her he growled,

“Stiles move. _Now_.” His eyes bled to red as he tried to shove past her and into Lily’s room. Stiles was no match for him and the door flew open behind her, sending her down to her bottom and him almost on top of her.

Standing quickly he looked around the light purple room and breathed in deeply. Looking around with wide eyes he saw everything. All the pictures that Lily had ever drawn, her toys, her clothes. Walking slowly around the room he ended up at her bed, where he stopped and picked up her small plushie toy. A wolf. It was a gag gift from Isaac that she had ended up loving and she slept with it nearly every night.   

Pressing it against his face Derek inhaled and closed his eyes slowly as he took in her scent. Eyes snapping open he growled deep within his chest and lisped through fangs,

“ _Stiles_.” She took a deep breath before taking the toy from his hands and walking down the stairs. Folding herself into a pretzel she sat on her couch as he sat opposite her on an armchair. Holding the toy close to her she sighed and started,

“I knew this was going to happen eventually. I knew that you were going to come back and that you would find out. Not like I never tried to tell you. I mean Jesus I left you so many voicemails that your message machine cut me off eventually. I don’t even know how many emails and letters I sent. I just…I didn’t want to make things more complicated for you and the pack. You all had these amazing dreams of doing all these great things and then there was me. A teenager pregnant in high school, a mother before I even went to college.”

Wiping the growing tears away she sighed and continued thickly,

“I mean it’s not like I never tried, you know. But for once in my life I had something, _someone_ , that was mine. I didn’t have to share her with anyone, besides my dad and Isaac. I didn’t have to worry about her getting hurt like I’ve been hurt.” Choking down a sob she said through her fingers,

“Derek you can’t be mad at me. I tried. I tried so hard to reach you. I did everything short of getting into a car and driving to LA to see you. You can be angry all you want and you can yell at me, but don’t be mad at her. None of this is her fault. She doesn’t even know who you are.” The last part of her speech got his attention. Head snapping up he snarled,

“What do you mean she doesn’t know who I am? She doesn’t know who her father is?” Stiles spit out a laugh and said bitterly,

“You’re right Derek. I should have told my six and a half year old daughter that her father didn’t give enough shits to pick up his fucking phone and call her mother back. That he never wanted me to begin with and probably didn’t want her either.” The werewolf rumbled angrily as he said tightly,

“That is not true. Don’t put words in my mouth.” Laughing cynically Stiles’ sadness dissipated, leaving a white hot rage that only mothers possess in its place. Sighing she shook her head saying,

“What did I hurt the big bad alpha’s little bitty fweeings? So I’m a little bit bitter. Sue me.” Leaning back he kept his gaze focused on her as he mumbled something under his breath. Cupping her ear she snarked,

“Sorry didn’t get that. Not all of us have super werewolf hearing you know.” Glaring at her he took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes as he said,

“It wasn’t a surprise or a shock for me to find out. I’ve known for years. About Lily I mean.” Stiles’ world stopped turning and she could barely breathe. Derek was talking but she wasn’t listening as she whispered venomously,

“I swear to god I’m going to murder Isaac.” Coughing slightly the alpha continued,

“I didn’t find out from Isaac. He kept your secret all this time. I’ve known ever since she was born. The last message you left me on my voicemail.” Pulling out his phone he pressed a button and Stiles voice from the past flowed out of the speakers,

_“God Derek, I wish you were here to see her. She’s perfect. Her little grey eyes are just like yours. But she has my nose and lips, thank God. Her brow is all Hale though, furrowed most of the time. Only four hours old and she’s perfected your death glare. I wish you could’ve been here for it. I wish you could’ve been here for_ her _.”_ Stiles wiped away the newly rising tears and said in a deathly quiet voice,

“You’ve known this _entire_ time. You’ve known for _seven years_?” Derek looked ashamed as he closed his phone and nodded. Letting one tear roll down her cheek she whispered,

“Get. Out.” Looking up at her he said incredulously,

“Excuse me?” Standing in a rage she shrieked,

“Get out! Get out, get out, get out! Get the fuck out of my house!” She somehow managed to haul six feet, two inches of at least 200 pounds of purely muscled alpha werewolf out of her living room and onto her front lawn using all the strength she had in her five foot one inch body.

Spitting in rage she shoved him down on the walk in front of her home and snarled,

“I swear to fucking God that if you come within two hundred feet of my house ever again I won’t even need to call the police. I have three different species of rare wolfsbane in my basement and I swear to all that is holy I will make a cocktail so deadly you’ll fucking faint from smelling it. Don’t you dare come near me or my daughter or I’ll make you wish you hadn’t been fucking born.”

The two betas had apparently decided that this was the best time to drive up and get out of the car with her daughter.

Half jogging half walking over Stiles picked Lily up and went back in her house. Lily looked over her shoulder at Derek, who was still on the ground and whispered,

“Mommy who’s that man?” Looking back at the alpha Stiles turned away and went back into the house telling her daughter reassuringly,

“Just an old acquaintance of mine. He said some really mean things to mommy. But don’t worry sweetheart. He won’t hurt us anymore. I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that one was a duzy. I hope everyone liked it, I had fun writing it.
> 
> If ya’ll wanna tumblr stalk me my url is shannonkandykane.tumblr.com
> 
> Sometimes I post stuff about my story, but mostly it’s just me having a lot of feels about a lot of different fandoms. 
> 
> Also, I don’t know if anyone cares, but in my head I picture Ellen Page as Stiles. That’s just me though. If you think another actress or model is better suited drop me a line.


End file.
